Smile
by Victoria Hunter
Summary: When his best friend - Ren - left, Kiba was devestated but in time began to forget about the childhood moments he'd spent with the girl and grew to love Hinata. But now Hinata is dating Naruto, so Kiba's got no chance. Then, an old face renters Konoha - with the feelings Kiba has long forgotten... Will their spark be reignited or will it all fall flat with the help of a love rival?
1. Chapter 1

Smile

Chapter 1: Home Relationship 

**Everyone is 18 apart from Team Gai (who are 19) and jonins, Sasuke has returned and in my story kids start academy at age 9 and leave at 12, just thought you should know, k?**

Kiba was pissed… and confused.

Now when an Inuzuka is pissed all hell breaks loose, but when an Inuzuka is pissed and confused the world will start to fall apart **(Lol! Not really, or we'd be dead!)**

Naruto had just announced that he and Hinata were officially dating and Kiba had masses of killer intent rolling off him.

Not that anybody noticed and if they did they didn't really care…

Apart from Shino - who was standing next to him - who froze when he heard what Naruto had said and at the amount of killer intent coming from Kiba.

He knew of Kiba's crush on Hinata and immediately grabbed his friend's shoulder to prevent any violence.

Shino dragged Kiba over to the new couple and congratulated them and dragged Kiba into an alley.

Sparing Hinata one last glanced…

Kiba noted that when he looked at her he felt happiness for her and Naruto and silently congratulated her at completing her quest for love.

He was confused…

When he tried to feel love for Hinata all he saw was a 9 year old girl with short white hair, a grey ribbon pulling it into a messy ponytail and big brown eyes.

He knew who that was, it was his first friend who had moved away a few days before the first day of academy called Ren - Haruki **(Means Love - Shining Brightly)**.

**Flashback**

_Ren was trying to get Kiba's attention as he rambled on about the two of them going to the academy together._

_Just then something inside Ren snapped and she burst into floods of tears in the middle of the street._

_Kiba stopped, Ren was practically a boy, she never cried, much less in public, as it would hurt her pride._

_Something was seriously wrong._

_He grabbed Ren and dragged her shaking body round a corner._

_He propped her up against a wall, "What's wrong?" he asked, slightly panicked._

"_W-w-well…" she began "I'm moving to The __Village Hidden in the Clouds tomorrow!" she sobbed._

"_We can't go to academy together!"_

_Kiba was shocked but held her close as she cried._

"_Don't worry we'll still be best friends" he said. _

_She smiled gratefully at Kiba's comforting words._

"_Wow!" Kiba thought "I wish she had smiled more often, because this may be the last time I see it…"_

_They sat there for as long as they could just talking in each other's arms._

"_Why does this feel so… right?" were the thoughts of the two innocent nine year olds._

**End Flashback**

That was the last time he'd seen Ren…

He was brought out of his thoughts by none other than Shino.

"You okay?" he asked, knowing of Kiba's crush.

"Yeah…" Kiba muttered "I'm okay"

Shino sighed

"I'm happy for Hinata… I think… I mean this is what she's always wanted, right?" Kiba muttered.

Shino smiled at him. **(Not that anyone could tell anyway :P)**

"You think of her as just a friend now, what changed your mind?" he could read his friend like a book.

"Just someone I met a while ago" Kiba smiled and with that he got up and left.

**3 Weeks Later**

Kiba was on guard duty… again.

He'd pissed off Tsunade and she had put him on guard duty… again.

Only today was different, he was to expect someone at 12:00.

At 11:55 he saw a short figure slowly advancing towards the gate.

A few minutes later he could make out the persons features.

He almost choked at the sight.

The person was female.

The female had long white hair and big brown eyes.

The girl wore a long-sleeve black top, jeans, black boots and had a claw-blade at each of her sides. **(Like Asuma's knuckle knives)**

She walked up to Kiba and smirked "Good afternoon, Ren Haruki here on business with the Hokage"

She walked right past Kiba and his hanging jaw.

"Are you coming or not?" she asked her smirk turning into a grin.

Kiba followed like a lost puppy to the Hokage's office, with a confused Akamaru whimpering at his side. **(When the two were friends Kiba had yet to get Akamaru)**

Ren didn't even bother knocking as she was expected.

"Ahh! Miss Haruki, it's a pleasure to meet you" Tsunade beamed "Please have a seat!"

Ren sat while Kiba stood dumbly in the corner, barely acknowledged.

Tsunade fumbled for something and when that something was found she stared at it for a moment. **(Files on 'Ren Haruki')**

Tsunade frowned "I'm sorry for what happened…"

Ren scowled, obviously not liking where this was going.

She shrugged "Don't sweat it… now about my reinstatement as a Konoha ninja!"

"Yes, there should be no complications just a few documents to sign!" Tsunade smiled at the girl.

"Mm hm" Ren sighed "what will my rank be?"

"Considering your previous rank in Cloud… jonin" Tsunade stated.

"Thank you Hokage-sama" Ren said formally.

"Now just sign these papers, come here tomorrow morning at 9 am and now I'll let Kiba over here…"

She motioned towards the corner "…Show you around, Miss Haruki!"

Ren stood and bowed formally "Please called me Ren, Hokage-sama, no need for formalities"

Tsunade chuckled "Then called me by my name as well, Ren"

"Of course Tsunade-sama, good afternoon" and with that Ren dragged Kiba out the door.

Once they were down the hallway Ren nudged Kiba and laughed "Miss me?"

Kiba laughed too "Wanna grab lunch?"

The girl grinned "Yeah! I'm starving!"

The two made their way to _Ichiraku's and caught up on the missed years._

_"Where are your clan, Ren?" Kiba asked_

_Ren's expression _darkened "I came alone…" she muttered.

Kiba immediately shut up at the dark aura surrounding his friend and quickly moved to another subject.

"Hey! How about I introduce you to my friends?" Kiba asked.

Ren sulked "So I'm not your friend anymore!" she joked

"W-w-wait I-I d-didn't-" Kiba waved his hands franticly.

Ren paid for their food and grabbed Kiba's arm "I was joking, I'd love to meet your friends!"

Kiba sighed in relief and grinned "Come on, let's go!" he yelled

"_Same old Kiba…" _Ren giggled.

Rookie 9 and Team Gai were more than pleased to meet Ren.

That is… until they met the girls, Sakura, Hinata, Ino and Tenten.

They eyed her up and down inspecting her.

"What the hell are they doing?!" Ren hissed to Kiba.

"How the hell should I know!" he hissed back.

They looked at a moment longer and squealed **(Yes even Hinata!)**

"Another Girl!" they screamed.

The girls crowded round poking and prodding poor Ren.

Ren just stood there open mouthed.

"We have to meet up, Ren! How about you give us your number and we'll call you to meet up sometime, yeah?"

"Erm, sure" Ren replied

After exchanging numbers, the girls bid they're goodbyes leaving with promises of phone calls.

"Oooookkkkkaaaaayyyyyyy…." Came the drawled voice of a bored Kiba.

Ren giggled then she looked at her mobile "Oh shit!" she gasped.

"What?" Kiba asked.

"I got nowhere to stay!" Ren moaned.

"Well you came stay with me if you want" Kiba said

Ren focused on Kiba for a minute then growled and angrily threw a kunai straight at Tsunade's face on the Hokage Mountain.

She muttered something under her breath that Kiba did not catch…

Something along the lines of "Stupid… matchmaking… Hokage… met… already… hate… woman… get… her… thought… we were… gonna… PERVERT!"

The Hokage sneezed straight after hearing a growl and a thump.

She turned and saw a Kunai go dead straight into her forehead on the Hokage mountain.

"Erm Shizune make sure there are 12 ANBU's surrounding my office tomorrow at 9am!" Tsunade called.

She muttered under her breath "Stupid violent girl I was only trying to help, and I am not a pervert like my stupid teammate!"

**(If you don't get it, Tsunade purposely didn't give Ren a house so she would have to stay with Kiba because she wants them to get together. Ren caught on and got cross so Tsunade wants ANBU surrounding her office when Ren goes to see her at 9am in case she's still angry)**

Kiba peered at her closely "You okay?"

Ren looked up and chuckled "Er, yeah just having a moment there and I'd love to stay at your house, thanks"


	2. Chapter 2

Smile

Chapter 2: Inner date 

In a dark alley, Iarik was sitting there, envious of this new comer who seemed to be so close to _her_ Kiba.

"I will get you away from her my darling" she whispered.

**Ren's pov**

I have this horrible feeling I'm being watched, but every time I turn around nothing is there.

I sighed happily remembering last night.

**Flashback**

_It had rained on the way back to Kiba's house so when we got in we were soaked._

_On the kitchen table was a note:_

_**Back soon Kiba,**_

_**FEED THE DOGS!**_

_**Love you,**_

_**Mom xx**_

_Shivering I sat down while Kiba made some hot coco for us._

_Sipping our coco we chatted about when we were little._

_I laughed, there was one time we were up a tree and I noticed a cotton candy cart had drawn up by the tree we were sat in. Kiba leaned too far and fell right into the cart, the man went and scooped up a stick of pink cloud and Kiba there was sat on it! He sheepishly grinned and said "Hi!" whilst eating some cotton candy! The man went berserk! _

"_So um Kiba" I remembered him telling me all the relationships his friends were in but he never mentioned himself "do you have a girlfriend?"_

_We both blushed "If I said yes would you be angry?"_

_I gave him a blank stare as if saying 'damn right I would be'. "Then no…"_

"_**Yay! The hottie's still available!"**_

"_Who the hell are you?!"_

"_**I'm **__**your**__** inner so you name me!"**_

"_Wait! Inner!? Hottie!?"_

"_**If I think he's hot so do you and whatever you do don't just name me 'Inner'!"**_

"_Well I guess he is kinda cute…"_

"_**KINDA?!"**_

"_Erm very cute?"_

"_**Much better, now could you give me a name, the suspense is killing me… maybe Penelope or Henrietta… Oh! Or Beatrice!"**_

"_Kyouki… it means madness!"_

"_**How could you be soooo mean!"**_

_Kyouki went and sulked in a corner._

"_Ha! So there!"_

_She was cut short of her victory by Kiba waving a hand in her face._

"_Helloooo! Are you there?" _

"_Er yeah, just thinking about something"_

"_Oh, okay… hey, um do you want to go out sometime, maybe to dinner or something?"_

_And that's when we realised how close our faces were and when Hana and Tsume___**(Kiba's sister and mother) **_decided to make an appearance._

"_So what do we have here, eh?" the 23 year old big sis commented._

_We were so surprised that we jumped and our lips brushed for a quick second but Kyouki and I still felt electric sparks zap through us._

_Forgetting all about sulking Kyouki jumped for joy __**"SPARKS! Do you know what that means Ren? We're in love!"**_

_I paid no attention to her as I fell back off my chair from shock._

_Everyone just stared at each other for a bit until I broke the silence by sneezing._

"_Achoo!" With the tension gone everyone laughed._

"_Ren your back, I had no idea!" Tsume hugged me and sniffed._

"_Ugh! I smell wet dog, go upstairs, and change both of you, I take it Ren is staying with us, right? Well hop to it!" Tsume motioned to the hallway._

_We nodded dumbly and made for upstairs._

_Hana sniggered "And no making out!"_

_We both blushed and walked up the stairs._

"_Yes" I said randomly, nodding my head._

"_What...? Kiba said blankly._

_I smirked "The date, yes I would love to go with you"_

_His mouth turned into an O shape and he nodded._

"_Tomorrow at 8pm, meet me at The __Rakuyō!" Kiba said as we disappeared into separate rooms _**(****The ****Rakuyō means The Fallen Leaf)**

_After we had changed and come down to dinner, Akamaru began whimpering at his master._

"_Kiba… You did remember to feed the dogs didn't you?" Tsume said far too calmly._

"_Erm yes?" Kiba braced himself for Tsume's wrath but it was Hana who proceeded with the punishment._

_She came running round the corner and repeatedly whacked Kiba with a spatula._

"_You stupid boy by not feeding the dogs you've stressed Surudoi __**(means Sharp) **__enough for her to go into early labour!"_

_Hana began chasing Kiba around yelling insults._

_Tsume and I looked at each other and nodded._

_Tsume smirked evilly "I'll deal with them later!"_

_The two of us went to check on the dog, Surudoi. _

_Being Kiba's childhood best friend I spent a lot of time around the dogs and knew how to take of them._

_All the neighbours could hear was "You stupid Ass!" and "Let me go you fat witch!" over and over again_

**End Flashback**

"Ah!" I gasped as a kunai came whizzing past my head.

My quick reflexes saved me as I quickly brought my claw-blades up to block the kunai.

I heard a "Damn!" and some faint footsteps but could not locate them.

The kunai had dropped to the ground, but I was still on guard. I picked up the kunai which had a letter attached.

_**Stay away from **__**My**__** Kiba, Haruki!**_

_**From Your worst nightmare **_

_**(My name is not one of your concerns right now)**_

_**From Iarik**_

"_Great! Now somebody hates me and that someone is stupid enough to purposely not include their name and then add it at the end!?…" _I thought sarcastically.

I checked my phone and for the second time this week I cursed out loud "Shit!"

I was late for my appointment with Tsunade, not that she deserved me coming on time anyway.

I smirked as I slowly walked towards the Hokage tower.

I checked to see if my kunai was still in Tsunade's forehead, it was.

"_Good…" _I thought.

I walked into Tsunade's office like I owned the place with a smug look on my face.

I noted the 12 ANBU's surrounding the office.

"**What she think we are, Assassins?!" **Kyouki yelled.

"_Something like that, obviously…" _I thought back blandly.

I sat down with a thump in front of the Tsunade and she scowled.

"I was only trying to help!" Tsunade whined.

"Well next time don't!" I replied hotly.

"Get that kunai down!" Tsunade said motioning to the Hokage mountain.

"Okay!" I said, cheerily attaching a chakra string through the open window and onto the kunai.

Yanking it, I pulled iy back into my hand, missing the Hokage's head by a millimetre but cutting off one of her pigtails.

"Ha!" I said sticking my tongue out.

"I don't like you Ren-_chan_"

"I don't like you either Tsunade-_sama_"

"Would you like a genin team, all of Konoha 12 have taken apprentices instead so I'm one team sensei short?" Tsunade said out of the blue.

"Of course I'd love to but those kids better watch out!" I said menacingly.

"I'll be sure to warn them of the hippo sensei they're getting…" Tsunade muttered, and I scowled.

Shizune watched this love/hate relationship that had developed from just two meetings.

"Be at the academy at 6am tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah, okay! See ya!" I called as I flounced out the office.

"Erm Tsunade you do known the genin team distribution isn't till 9am, right?" Shizune asked

"Yeah, I know…" Tsunade replied, absently fiddling with her now lopsided hair "Do you think I should cut the other one too, Shizune?"

Shizune face palmed, this was gonna be a long day.

"_I'll just get the sake in advance…"_ Shizune thought.

I grabbed my map Hinata had given me, so that I could meet with the girls.

"Hyuuga Estate, huh?" I muttered at the neatly draw map.

As I arrived someone grabbed me and covering my mouth.

"Quiet" My captor hissed, I recognized that voice, it was Ino's.

Ino, Sakura and Hinata were next to me and Tenten was holding me down.

I was about to reply but some guards came by and Sakura _shhh_ed me.

I was pushed and shoved down many hallways until we came to a room and entered.

Tenten set me down on the bed and uncovered my mouth.

Hinata bowed "I'm sorry but until you have personally meet with my father otherwise, the guards will not let you through"

My face formed an O shape.

"Come on!" Sakura dragged me up "You have to meet with _Hiashi _so you can come here without taking the 'special route!" She shivered at the name Hiashi.

They pulled me down a corridor until we were met with a large door

Tenten put a hand on my shoulder "You'll be fine!" she whispered.

I gulped and knocked on the door, not that I was scared or anything.

I heard a cold "Come in…" so I cracked the door open and entered.

I was faced with a man with cold, dead eyes.

"Ahh, I heard there was to be another friend of my eldest daughter visiting…"

"Erm, h-h-how did you know?" I asked, never having been this frightened in my life.

He chuckled, an empty laugh "News travels fast, you know?"

I nodded, I mean what else could I do?

The man smirked "Frightened, weak and stupid, a perfect companion for Hinata…"

Anger was boiling inside of me and the next thing I knew Hiashi was looking shocked with a bruised cheek.

"Don't you dare call Hinata, I or anyone WEAK or STUPID, you hear me. Have you seen me fight, No! Well next time don't judge people! I bet you Hinata would be so much better without your pathetic ass in the way, she's strong, I guarantee it!"

With that I stormed out dragging the girls with me. I plopped down on Hinata's bed and growled.

The girls were looking like I was from another at me until Ino began yelling.

"Oh my friggin' god, do you know what you just did, you will never be allowed back here you know that, right?"

I sighed "I'm sorry Hinata, I just-"

"It's okay we'll just meet at the other's houses" Hinata said kindly.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door "Uh oh!" Tenten whispered.

Hinata opened the door. It was Hiashi's messenger.

"Lady Hinata, your father requests a rematch between your sister and yourself for heir tomorrow, do you accept?"

Hinata's eyes were wide and her mouth was open but she answered all the same.

"Y-y-yes, of course I accept, i-i-is there anything else?" Hinata stuttered.

"Oh yes, your father accepts your new friend and will send the guards notice of his approval, good afternoon Lady Hinata"

"T-t-thank you Shibu, g-g-good afternoon!" Hinata shut the door **(Shibu means Branch)**

We all squealed "Hinata! You can finally show how much you've grown, I mean you can go toe-toe with Neji now!" Tenten yelled.

Hinata smiled and everyone settled down for some gossip.

"So Hinata how are you and Naruto getting along?" Ino questioned.

Hinata blushed "Well we were discussing marriage and our future the other day…"

We all squealed again.

"Okay, how about you Ino, what have Shikamaru and you been up to?" Sakura asked.

Well, Shika and I have been doing 20 questions on each other about the future!"

_Awww _we all cooed and Ino blushed furiously.

Tenten turned to Sakura "How are things for you, Saki?"

"He spoke!" she screamed.

"_Wow!" _the girls cried but I was just plain confused.

"Wait what?" I asked, I was sure I was missing something here.

"Her boyfriend is Sasuke Uchiha..." Ino said.

"Oh…" I said knowingly, Uchiha's could be quite emotionless.

Sakura smiled "Actually we're engaged and he's beginning to come around, he went out for a drink with the boys a few nights ago!"

"What!?" we all cried "Engaged!?"

"Yeah, but we're gonna stay just fiancés for a while…" Sakura smirked "And wait for you guys to catch up!"

We all laughed. Hinata glanced at Tenten.

"How are you and cousin Neji doing, Tenten?" She asked politely.

"We haven't been dating long so were just taking it slow…" Tenten replied.

We all nodded and the girls turned to me smiling evilly.

"So how's your love life Ren? Seen anyone you like?" Ino said.

"Eheheh, yes?" The girls gasped and crowded round me.

"_Great!" _I thought _"Now I'm probably gonna be late for my very important date…" _


	3. Chapter 3

Smile

Chapter 3: Fashion Leaf

**Ren's Pov**

"Who!? Who!? Who!?" were the chants of the girls. I sighed, knowing there was no way out of this.

"Kiba… I've got a date with him tonight at 8pm!" they squealed. **(Yet again!)**

Ino flopped on the bed "Two best friends separated then reunited only to fall in love, so romantic…"

I scowled playfully "Don't talk about me like I'm not here!"

"It is kinda romantic though if you think about it…" Tenten reasoned.

"Erm don't you have to get ready for your date, it's already 6pm!" Hinata asked.

"Getting ready now?! I'll just throw on some nice clothes later…" The girls gasped.

"How could you?! You have to look like a princess on dates!" Sakura sighed.

"…" I looked at her blankly.

The girls looked at each other, then yelled "Late night shopping!"

I was dragged through the so many alleyways I lost count until we came to a stop in front of a shop.

It was called _Tamashī_**(means Soul)**

My eyes were wide, the shop was filled with gorgeous clothes.

The girls smirked at me "This shop is unknown to everyone but us so we buy all our clothes here to keep it in business!" Ino said.

"I can see why!" I breathed.

"Okay, let's go in!" Sakura yelled.

We went in and began our search but it was Hinata who found the perfect outfit.

"OMG! Hinata that's perfect!" Sakura and Ino cooed.

I tried on the outfit, it was great.

A purple kimono and a deep pink obi, I loved it and it was a bargain too.

We bought it and in the back of the shop Sakura did my hair and makeup.

My hair was done in a messy bun leaving some bangs each side, framing my face.

Light pink lip gloss and a dusting of pink on my eyes and I was ready to go.

Tenten looked at her watch, "Guys its 7:50pm, Ren you have to go!"

The girls hugged me and wished me luck.

I cracked them a small one of my rare smiles and took off.

"Thanks guys!" I called.

"Did you see that smile, she must be really happy 'cause I haven't seen her smile before it's always been a grin or a smirk!" Ino cried.

"Yeah…" they all agreed.

I made it to the restaurant just in the nick of time and there was Kiba waiting for me.

"Hi Kiba…" I said

"Hi!" he said back.

**Normal Pov**

The date went wonderfully as most dates would.

They chatted and when the food came they sat in a comfortable silence.

**Ren had:**

Coke

Rice cakes and Lamb soup

Tofu cake

**Kiba had:**

Fanta

Steak and Noodles

Mochi

They both enjoyed their food and Ren when put her hand out to pay for her food, Kiba beat her to it.

He smiled "My treat…"

They went outside into the warm summer air.

**Kiba's Pov**

I had just treated her to dinner and I decided to take her to our favourite place as children, Blossom Cove.

I told her to close her eyes, she did and I picked her up bridal style.

"Wahh!" she cried and opened her eyes.

"Shh! Just shut your eyes…" I said calmly.

"Hmph!" Ren made a grunting noise but closed her eyes all the same.

I jumped silently towards the Cove, when I landed no one was there.

"_Perfect…" _I thought.

I set Ren down under the lone cherry blossom tree next to the crystal blue lake.

"You can open your eyes now" I said

She did just that and gasped.

The two of us found this place when they we were five and had been visiting every week up until Ren left, that's when I stopped coming too…

**Ren's Pov**

I was shocked to say the least, I had almost forgotten about this beautiful place.

Kiba sat down next to me and we both lay in the grass under the tree.

I suddenly remembered something, something important.

"Kiba?" I asked quietly.

"Yes?" he said worried at the lack of volume in my voice.

"You know how I never answered your question about my clan?" I said a little louder.

"Yes" he said again.

"Well they arranged a m-m-marriage for my cousin and I b-but I declined, they e-e-exiled me from the clan, s-s-so I came back here…" I said sadly.

Kiba sat there stunned.

"Do you know why I declined?" I asked.

He shook his head, silently.

"Because I was already in love, Kiba, in love with you!" I'm beginning to cry but at a time like this I don't really care.

"My whole clan hates me, my siblings are ashamed of their sister and my parents are humiliated but I don't care because I love you and always will!"

Nothing moved for a while and all you could here was the wind blowing and my silent sobbing.

Suddenly two strong arms wrapped around me and I froze.

**Kiba's Pov**

I didn't move, I was too horrified, her clan, her parents, her siblings, how could someone do something like that.

I heard crying and I knew it was Ren.

I looked up and saw her face, the moonlight illuminated her tears that were dripping from her eyes.

I hugged her and she tensed "I love you too…" I whispered.

She relaxed and I felt my face leaning towards hers.

Suddenly I felt two hands on my back.

The next thing I knew Ren and I were tumbling into the water below.

**Ren's Pov**

I saw the bitch do it, that Iarik, she pushed us into the lake, and everything was going so perfect until_ she_ came along!

I came up spluttering, trying to swim but in a kimono that is _kinda_ hard, don't ya think?

Seeing my distress Kiba grabbed my wrist and yanked me to shore.

"What the hell?!" Kiba hissed.

"It was that bitch Iarik!" I growled.

"Who?" Kiba asked as he shook his hair.

"No one…" I muttered angrily.

**Normal Pov**

After the lake incident the two decided it would be best if they started making their way home.

"How come every time I'm with you I always get soaked?" Ren laughed, having calmed down.

"I have no idea…" Kiba said.

They were almost home when some fireworks suddenly went off and music started.

Obviously a late night festival had started.

Ren tripped and fell into Kiba's arms.

She began to laugh "Did you plan on this happening?"

"No but it's working out pretty well for me" he smirked, motioning to his arms that were now wrapped around her waist.

"I haven't been here a week and you're already trying to get your hands on me!" she blushed, giggling.

Kiba blushed too "Come on! I know a place where we can get a perfect view of the fireworks!" he began to drag Ren towards the Hokage Mountain.

Once they were at the top of the mountain the two danced to the music before settling down to watch the fireworks.

Ren was sat on Kiba's lap snuggled into his chest with his arms wrapped around her waist.

The fireworks finished and Kiba laced his fingers with Ren's leading her back to the Inuzuka Compound.

Before going inside the house Ren stopped and tapped her cheek.

"Aren't you going to give your girlfriend a goodnight kiss?" she smirked when Kiba blushed.

"Er yeah I guess" Kiba leaned forward intent on giving Ren a kiss on the cheek when at the last second she twisted her head so it was a full kiss on the lips.

Kiba's eyes opened wide, startled but they closed just as quickly.

What started out as an innocent kiss, became a little more heated when Kiba brushed his tongue across Ren's lips.

Within a moment or two they both looked like the most in love couple ever, hands grasping at each other and staring into each other's eyes.

That is till they noticed Hana and Tsume standing at the door with gormless faces.

"Errrrrrrrrr, I'll just go back to making dinner…" Tsume said awkwardly.

Hana stood there before she burst out laughing, leaning on the door frame for support.

"C-c-come on you guys g-g-get inside, and you b-b-better be in your own r-r-rooms tomorrow m-m-morning!" Still struggling to breathe, Hana went back inside.

Bright red Kiba and Ren looked at each other and also laughed lightly, although Kiba's was slightly strained as he felt their embarrassment was his fault and he thought he had pushed Ren too far when he made a move.

They straightened their clothesand went to the living room.

Kiba looking guilty, turned to Ren "I'm sorry, we got too carried away, I didn't mean to, look don't worry it didn't mean anything, let's just forget about it, yeah?"

Ren didn't make any movement to signal she'd heard him "Please don't be angry with me…"

At that Ren spun around, her face like thunder "Don't be angry with you?!" she shrieked "Those few minutes out there with you were the best minutes of my life and you tell me they don't mean anything then you want me to forget about them?!"

Kiba look taken back. "B-b-but I-I-I-" He was cut off by a sharp hand across the face.

"Didn't any of tonight mean anything to you, ANYTHING?!" Tears began to pour down her face and Kyouki was absolutely furious with Kiba, for being such an idiot and hurting Ren's feelings.

In Kyouki's mind, though she saw that Kiba had said those things because he was feeling bad about getting carried away and was feeling guilty in case he had pushed her too far she kept this to herself.

Ren stood up abruptly and put her face close to Kiba's "Maybe I should just go back to Cloud and marry my cousin!" she hissed, challengingly.

She danced out and up to her room and when Kiba got up to follow her she threw a chain of violent curses towards him leaving a shocked Hana, Tsume, Kiba and many of the dogs who had come to see what the commotion was about.

The night went on as The Inuzuka family ate dinner in silence, without their normally cheerful companion to uplift their spirits and soon it was time to go to bed.

Kiba lay in bed wide awake, contemplating on whether he should sneak into Ren's room to sort this mess out, when his door creaked open - scaring the life out of him.

"Kiba?" A feminine voice whispered "Kiba, are you awake?"

"Yes!" Kiba whispered back and the figure moved while Kiba switched on his lamp.

The figure emerged from the shadows into the light, revealing a sheepish looking Ren.

"Look Ren, I'm sorry for what I said earlier, and just to let you know I enjoyed _it _too" Kiba whispered.

Ren sat down on the bed and sighed "Yeah, I'm sorry too, my anger was way out of line"

They smiled at each other but then Kiba stared at her deadly serious. "Would you really go back to Cloud?" he asked.

Ren laughed a hollow laugh "No way! I'd be executed if I placed a toe back in that village" Kiba looked horrified.

She began to move under the covers next to Kiba but he stopped her.

"You better go back to your room, if Hana finds this-" he motioned to her head that was snuggled into his chest "-She'll skin us alive"

Under Kiba's breathe he muttered "Like mum did to dad" Then he shivered.

Ren began to laugh so loud and hard that Kiba had to cover her mouth in order to silence her.

"Hey!" she said still sniggering slightly "Tsume isn't so bad and Hana said I can't be in here in the morning so I'll just leave before then, okay?"

She yawned sleepily "And anyway… I've got to be at the…. academy at 6…Tsunade-sama said so…"

Apparently the fight earlier had taken more out of her than expected "Wait," Kiba said "Since when were you such good friends with the Hokage?"

There was no reply though, Ren was off in the land of dreams…


	4. Chapter 4

Smile

Chapter 4: Sensei's Games

Iruka, who was _still _teaching at the academy called the names of the teams and their Senseis.

"Team 13 is Sakumo Hanaka, Kishu Tahami and Umy Jahanee"

There were shouts of protest throughout the room "Why does Sakumo get two hot girls in his team?!" "That is such a bad decision, Kishu is mine!"

"Quiet!" Iruka bellowed above the noise, his head going red and expanding to an unimaginable size.

Everyone stopped dead, and an unearthly silence filled the room.

Iruka smiled and coughed "Well as I was saying, Team 13 is Sakumo Hanaka, Kishu Tahami and Umy Jahanee and that decision was made by the Hokage himself, so it's FINAL-"

He glared at any students that were about to speak "And their sensei will be Ren Haruki, any questions?"

No one said anything so he was about to carry on with the list when…

_CRASH_

The door swung open and a Miss Haruki came running in, obviously very out of breathe.

Some of the children giggled at the display until Ren turned to them with a fierce glare "You wouldn't be laughing if you just ran 3 laps of this entire village trying to find this blo- oops sorry, bad language – err… place"

That is when she noticed Iruka staring at her weirdly. "And what exactly are you doing here, Miss -?"

"Err, hi. I'm Team 13's sensei." Ren said a bit embarrassed at her previous entry.

Iruka took one look at her and shook his head, she was obviously new to Tsunade's on-going joke of telling new sensei's the wrong time to go to the academy. Everyone caught on though, well most did anyway.

"The sensei's aren't due to arrive for another an hour and a half" Iruka said, but leaving no room for Ren to voice her thoughts before continuing "But as you're here anyway, you may leave early with your team, go to Training Grounds 13, that is your designated training ground."

Ren nodded calmly but inside she was plotting a new way in getting back at Tsunade, one that didn't involve just hair…

The three teammates stood to follow their sensei but as they neared her she held out her hand to stop them.

"As part of your test, you must track me down and engage in a Battle Royal, every ninja for themselves you know. This is to show me your strength and prove that you're a team worthy of my teachings!" Ren promptly disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Team 13 looked at each other before Kishu, rolling her denim skirt up to length that even a hooker would be ashamed of, tossed her gingery brown coloured hair stating "Sakumo, come on lets ditch this freak and get us some alone time, who cares about a stupid genin test?"

Kishu swirled around the ribbon she had on her pretend tail and fixed her cat ear headband in place.

Umy, the 'freak' didn't so much as flinch in response to the name and calmly tugged at Sakumo's loose grey shirt, saying in a flat emotionless voice "The whole point of this exercise is to show that we can come to a temporary truce until we have taken out the common enemy, our sensei, then battle it out between ourselves to show who is the most experience, negotiation is the key."

Kishu turned to Umy and glared "Ugh, everything always has to be about you doesn't it? I don't even want to be a ninja, all I want is Sakumo to love me!" She puffed out her chest in what would have been in a suggestive way had she had any chest to begin with, which made the on-looking Ren want to gag.

Sakumo turned to the small white haired girl, Umy and nodded "Come on Kishu, we all want to do the best we can in this test, you want to be a ninja and I know that for a fact, so let's just give Umy's idea a try, yeah?"

Kishu glared at Umy but gave in all the same.

Seeing that her team were about to launch into pursuit, Ren leapt away, somewhere that would not be too hard nor too easy to find.

"Okay!" Sakumo said, eager to begin "How are we going to track sensei down?"

Kishu ecstatic to be useful, cried out "I have tracker abilities, I'll hunt her down!"

Umy smiled, this whole business just got a lot easier.

"I can't sense her!" Kishu yelped.

Or not, Umy's smiled turned upside down into a frown "Maybe you should try meditating, it enhances the senses."

Kishu turned sharply and put her hands on her hips "I know that!"

The three went in search of a quiet spot, finding a deserted alleyway only a few minutes away from their original position.

"This is fine!" Kishu announced, settling into a relaxed position.

After what seemed like hours of waiting patiently Umy and Sakumo were getting impatient.

"Come on, Kishu! We haven't got all day." Sakumo snapped, losing his cool.

"Wait… Wait, WAIT! I've got her, to the east!" Kishu squealed, jumping up and pointing in the direction of Ren.

"Thank God…" Umy muttered, her childish and impatient side coming forth.

They raced towards the area Kishu directed the team to feeling Ren's chakra nearing every second.

Suddenly Kishu stopped and put her finger to her lips "There!" She whispered, pointing up into a tree.

They crouched low behind some convenient bushes and discussed a plan.

Well not exactly a plan.

"I reckon we should wing it, every ninja for themselves, that's what she said right. We have no idea what her capabilities are, she's a jonin for god's sake. Plus we don't know each other's strengths, so whatever we do, it doesn't really make a difference." Sakumo reasoned after a few moments of failed plans.

They decided this was the best action to take and launched into action…

The trio landed in a clearing in front on Ren, who was casually lounging on the tree she was in.

"Hey!" Kishu yelled, annoyed at the fact she was being purposely ignored by their sensei.

Ren chuckled, blinking owlishly "Who me?" she asked jumping to the ground silently.

Just when Kishu was about retort, Umy put an arm in front of her. "Now is not the time, Kishu"

Ren noted the glare Kishu sent in Umy's direction.

With the chat now over the genin took basic stances, apart from Umy who slunk off into the undergrowth.

"Ugh, bitch. Leaving us here to do all the hard work, eh Sakumo?" Kishu said while Sakumo just peered around looking for their absent teammate.

Ren seeing her team distracted drew her claw blades and leapt towards Sakumo and Kishu.

"Woahhaaaa!" Kishu cried as she narrowly avoided a slash to the face.

Sakumo jumped at the chance to land a hit on his sensei, who was in range of a good punch.

Ren, who was battling Kishu in tai-jutsu anticipated the advance and blocked the punch with ease.

"You've got to try harder than that to get me!" Ren laughed, nut then almost screamed when snake like vines began wind around her legs.

"I've got you now…" A whisper in the wind called.

Even though she was not expecting vines to sprout from the ground, Ren sliced right through them.

She heard a quiet growl as Umy reappeared.

Even though Umy's technique had only bought the genin time, it was enough for them to form a basic triangular formation.

"Come on guys, lets go!" Sakumo shouted, who was at the front of the triangle.

They launched into a chain reaction fight, flying at Ren one after another.

Of course, it was an academy formation that was not at all effective on their sensei.

Umy, raising her voice for the first time, called out to the group "Your strongest technique on 3!"

Kishu and Sakumo decided to go along with this idea as they were tired and didn't see any other option.

"1!" Ren jumped back, curious as to what they would pull out from the hat.

"2!" the three flew through hand signs.

"3!" Sakumo drew his hands back, holding a bubble of water in each hand, Kishu dropped low on all fours bearing her abnormally long canines and Umy fell to one knee placing her palms on the ground.

Ren raised an eyebrow, slightly wary and on guard.

"**Akachan no Dangan!" **(Baby Bullets) Sakumo cried, violently slamming his hands together so that the bubbles splattered forming tiny droplets that hardened and turned to descend on Ren.

"**Kōsatsu Rūtsu…" **(Strangling Roots) Umy turned up the volume just enough so that Ren could hear the less than enticing name. She poured her chakra into the ground and thin but not at all weak vines slithered towards her sensei.

"**Ōkami no Ame!" **(Wolf's Rain) Dodging the bullets and vines, Kishu jumped at Ren, eyes crazy and slit. She snarled viscously, and Ren was alarmed at this so she called out to Umy and Sakumo.

"Hurry, Umy restrain her with your vines, Sakumo redirect your bullets at Kishu!" They both hesitated for a second but the sharp look Ren gave them, immediately threw any worries out the window.

The vines wrapped around Kishu's legs and the bullets came thundering towards her. After the bullets made contact, Umy manipulated the vines to throw Kishu into a tree, knocking the girl out cold.

Ren glanced at Umy and Sakumo, then at Kishu and laughed "That was the best fun I've had in ages!"

Both Umy and Sakumo looked at their sensei, horrified. Hadn't her life just been on the line?

Ren stopped her laughter abruptly "That was good, but if your hesitation had carried on a second longer, in theory, I would be dead. Of course, I am a jonin and could have stopped her at any point, but I wanted to see how it would play out."

The conscious two of her team glared at her. Deadpanned, Umy said "So you basically you made us believe that we were in a life or death situation…"

"Exactly, Rule 84 – If a teammate is not fighting with you and instead against you, then they are no longer an ally." Ren said "If that had of been me, my old team in cloud would've killed me without a second thought!"

Sakumo and Umy tensed "Are you going to kill Kishu then?"

Ren smiled "Although, the rules are different in Konoha, I'm sure." The two relaxed.

"Anyway, you have passed my test with flying colours. I have some ideas as to what I will be doing with you guys, so you two can go spar but I need to have a chat with Kishu."

Sakumo and Umy nodded and began to walk to the other end of the training grounds to have a light spar.

Ren walked over to Kishu who was slumped against a tree, she groaned slightly as Ren neared.

"Now missy, wake up. That was quite the show you put on, perhaps next time I ask you to put them in a life or death situation just make yourself look crazy rather than using a technique you can't control.." Ren sighed.

"Sorry…" Kishu mumbled, rubbing her sore head "Umy-Meinu (Meinu = Bitch) didn't have to whack me so hard against this stupid tree!"

"Now Kishu, it's not nice to call people names!" Ren said but mumbled after so that Kishu could not hear "Although I'm pretty sure Umy's got a _lovely _pet name for you too…"

"What?"

"Oh nothing! Anyway I have an idea as to what I'm going to teach you all so, Umy! Sakumo! Get over here." Ren called over to the other two.

"Yes Sensei?" Sakumo asked, walking over with Umy at his side.

"Well I want to tell all that I'm very pleased with your work but also that I asked Kishu to attack me like that to see how you would react."

The two who had just found out that they had been set up almost cried in despair, it was just one thing after the next.

"Anyway, I want to get on with some hard work so I am skipping all the pointless excises that I will teach you on missions to chakra manipulation."

Everyone looked at her like she was crazy, even though they had no idea what chakra manipulation was, it sounded hard.

"Normally ninja would go through this process either at chunin or jonin level but I want to get their fast if you're to have any chance at the chunin exams! I want you all to go to the ninja library, look up 'chakra manipulation' and meet me here at 4am tomorrow."

"What?!" Kishu all but cried "My beauty regime takes at least 3 hours!"

Ren glared at her "Well you'll just have to get up a little earlier than usual, won't you?"

"Just a little…?" Sakumo grumbled and Ren's head whipped round.

"What was that?" She asked.

"Nothing…" Umy said quietly and Sakumo looked at her surprised that she covered for him.

Ren stared at her unconvinced but strode off anyway.

"Hey Saku, how 'bout you and me ditch Umy-Meinu and find somewhere a little more private?" Kishu clambered at Sakumo's clothes while he blushed a deep cherry red.

Umy resisted the urge to slap her forehead and walked away, very slowly shaking her head.

"Kishu-Taruto…" She muttered, only slightly smiling (Taruto = Tart (Nicer-ish word for slut)


	5. Chapter 5

Smile

Chapter 5: Visiting Trespassers

Ren wandered through the streets feeling like she was being watched, every now and then she would spin round hoping to catch any enemies out.

But of course, no one was there but she still couldn't shake the uneasy feeling.

She tried to take her mind off things by thinking back to her team whom she had left in the training grounds just minutes earlier.

The prank she had pulled with Kishu had developed teamwork between Umy and Sakumo but she was worried about Kishu.

The girl's stubbornness and feelings towards Sakumo were annoying at the best of times but they were also preventing her from forming any kind of relationship with Umy.

The most important thing within a team was teamwork and that was going to cause a problem. Did karma hate her or something, it certainly seemed so by giving her such an aggravating team.

No wait, the person who assigned the teams was Tsunade and that woman had it out for her. "_Now I've got to think of yet another way to get back at the Hokage!_" she thought just as a shuriken whizzed past her head.

She cursed and looked at the shuriken on the ground with a note attached. Instantly she knew who it was from.

"You have really bad aim, Iarik!" She called out to the girl who kept throwing sharp objects at her. Ren then heard footsteps and laughter fade away into the distance.

Glancing around one more time, Ren picked up the note and placed the shuriken in her pocket.

_**It seems you know my name, Miss Haruki.**_

_**I am not happy with your ignorance **_

_**to my previous warning, so now I must**_

_**take serious action. Be prepared, Ren.**_

_**I'm watching you…**_

_**Iarik**_

"How did she know my name?" Ren wondered out loud and she heard faint giggling. Giggling, that she recognized but couldn't put her finger on it.

**Somewhere Outside The Village**

"Did you leave her the next note?" The voice of a man asked.

"Of course!" Iarik said cheerily.

The man nodded "Good Work, Kirai"

"When the time comes, she'll be so depressed that she'll practically plead your clan to kill her." Iarik laughed.

The man laughed "She will pay for disobeying me!"

**Back In Konoha**

Ren felt a shiver go down her spine but dismissed it to be the wind and carried on through the empty streets, glaring at the note before ripping it up and letting the pieces float into the distance.

Fate however, decided it wanted to play a game, a game that might prove to be fatal.

**Ren's Pov**

This was the second note I'd have since arriving and it's beginning to get on my nerves.

If the shiver, the laughter and notes are anything to go by I really need to step up my game because whenever the person _dropping _these notes appears (or doesn't) I never sense them.

It's not that late so I guess I could go get some training in before I need to be home to dinner…

"_Hey Kyouki, what do you think?" _I asked mentally.

"**Good Idea! I mean this stupid idiot is really annoying but do you have that feeling that you recognise them?" **Kyouki replied.

"_Yeah, I know what you mean but I can't put my finger on that giggling. Anyway let's go, we wanna be back before dark!_"

Kyouki frowned in concentration, trying to work out just who this mysterious person was.

_Time skip…._

Ren collapsed onto the ground after hours of vigorous training with her claw-blades, she was trying to create a new style but just couldn't get the stances to flow into each other.

Sighing she stood and prepared for one last jutsu to finish with.

"Electric Vapour!" She cried and the air around her began to crackle with electricity but so did her blades. Manipulating the air around her with her chakra she imagined a target and moved the jutsu through a series of complicated movements to attacking the imaginary target.

After letting the jutsu die away she realised that her blade still crackled with sparks, obviously it could have elemental chakra fed into it - so using her two affinities, Wind and Lightning, she added them to her blades.

Instantly the blades became sharper, lighter and longer because of the Wind while they still spat bolts of lightning. That was it! To complete her new taijutsu style that she had created, an extension of her 'Claws' and electric energy would be perfect. She even had a great name for the style, 'Extended Bolt'

Satisfied with her work, Ren decided that now was the time to go home and spend some quality time with her boyfriend.

Arriving home, Ren smiled seeing Kiba asleep on the sofa and dinner hot from the oven with a note attached.

_Just thought you could use some_

_dinner after a day's work!_

_Hana x_

_Ps. I really like my new ANBU squad _

Ren silently cheered for Hana, as she had obviously passed her exam to get into the ANBU, who she hoped would one day be her sister. Grabbing the pot out of the oven and leaving it to cool, she went to wake Kiba for tea.

Entering the living room, Ren grinned as an idea pooped into her head. Tiptoeing up to Kiba, she softly pressed her lips to his. She felt him smirk and then two arms pulled her on top of Kiba, she promptly deepened the kiss. Quickly this turned into a makeout session.

Suddenly there was a thud, barking and a few muffled curses which cut their session short. Getting up, Kiba panted "Did you hear that?" Ren nodded, not trusting her voice just yet and the two hurriedly made their way to the back room.

The scene was a bag of dog food scattered and many wolves and dogs surrounding and growling at two women and a man. Two of whom Ren recognised instantly. "Nakita? Yukro?" she asked warily.

The older of the two women (about Hana's age), with short white hair, small brown eyes and glasses and the man, who looked to be somewhere in his twenties with silvery hair and yellowy eyes turned to face Ren and glared fiercely at her.

Kiba glanced between the three and immediately found resemblances, gently he placed a hand on Ren's shoulder, understanding the situation. This man was the man Ren was to marry, he was her cousin and the woman was most probably Ren's older sister but the younger girl, who seemed about Ren's age, he had no idea about.

The unknown female had her long red hair tied in a braid with large bangs, soft features, high cheek bones and big round green eyes. She almost looked innocent until she narrowed her eyes and her mouth snarled slightly at Ren.

Kiba looked at Ren who was now no longer even acknowledging her family but was staring intently at the redhead. _"I remember her from somewhere!"_ Ren thought, desperately scanning her memory for any recollection of the girl.

CLACK

There was a mental click in Ren's mind as memories flooded her mind. Ones of her and this girl, as children, together… She had been friends with her before she met Kiba!

What was her name again?

Kirak?

Kirko?

Kiraki?

KIRAI!

"Kirai?" Ren asked warily. Kirai glared at Ren but when she glanced at Kiba, ugly love sick eyes bloomed. "Yes _Ren… _That's me and that is the gorgeous _Kiba_!" Kirai purred. Before Ren became friends with Kiba she was BFF's with Kirai until Kirai went off with some popular girls.

Kirai was obviously jealous that she was dating Kiba but also that Ren had befriended Kiba in childhood, she vaguely remembered Kirai saying she had a crush on Kiba. But what the hell was her family doing here?

Yukro suddenly pounced over the canines and in front of Ren, and pushed her against the wall. "Well it seems, my love, that fate has brought us together…" He sneered, pressing himself to her as she attempted to wriggle free.

"Hey!" Kiba snarled "Get the fuck off my girlfriend!" He ripped Yukro off Ren and placed chakra handcuffs on him. "Ooooh, so this is who that you ran off to, you slut of a _sister_" Nakita slurred as if she was drunk, it was probably her who knocked over the dog food.

Kiba quickly restrained Nakita as well but Kirai quickly slipped away before anyone could blink but not before whispering "See you soon… Oh, and don't eat dinner…" Ren realized something, the notes were from Kirai! Iarik was Kirai backwards… How could she not have noticed?

Ren then broke down in tears, whether it was the stress of seeing her family again or that she was unable to figure out the notes or sense Kirai. Kiba went to call the ANBU while she collapsed and cried her heart out… She didn't care if her _family_ were watching.


End file.
